


Mid-day Lull

by sydwrites



Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Degrading Language, Dom!Kylo, F/M, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: there’s a mid-day lull on the starkiller and y/n wants to get fucked by her boyfriend. what more do i need to say?
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: KYLO REN ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958761
Kudos: 15





	Mid-day Lull

**Author's Note:**

> hii can u do prompt #30 for kylo ren? like reader just tests him the whole day and he brings her back to their room and it’s just rough??
> 
> — Anonymous
> 
> prompt: 30. “You’d better watch your fucking mouth.”

Probably for the first time in the history of the First Order, there was a mid-day lull on board Starkiller Base. Nothing urgent was going on or had happened, and quite honestly, you didn’t know what to do.

When you spotted your boyfriend clearly working on something important on his tablet, the idea hit you.

You’d already been testy and a little bratty with him today at work, hoping to get him wound up just enough to fuck you into oblivion when you got back to your quarters, but now that there’s a break in the day…

The perfect storm.

You smirked and walked over to the tall mass of black robes and wrapped your arms around his torso. He tensed for a split second before relaxing again.

“Hey baby, what are you doing?”

His electronic voice huffed. “Work.”

“Important stuff?”

Another noise came from the helmet. “It’s always important. I am the Supreme Leader, after all.”

You let go of him and walked around to look at his mask head-on. You wore a cute little smile. “Come on, there’s nothing going on right now. Let’s have a little fun…”

Kylo almost bent the tablet in half, squeezing it so hard as you walked up to him and ran your hands down his muscular arms.

He gave you a short, “No.”

You whined. “Please baby? No one’s around and nothing’s happening…I miss you during the day, all by myself…”

He growled through the mask. “I said no.”

You chuckled when you pressed your body up against his front and rubbed against his growing bulge. He inhaled sharply as your hand toyed around with the belt that hung just above it and you could feel his control slowly slipping.

“I know you want it, Supreme Leader. While that helmet may shield your facial expressions, your pants do not.”

Suddenly, he grabbed your arm and shoved you into a small vacant conference room before shutting the door and throwing the tablet on the long table in the center of the room.

He reached up and the helmet hissed, revealing the very angry and very aroused face of Kylo Ren. He stepped right in front of you and looked down.

“You’re being a little brat today, you know that? Can’t take no for an answer, can you?” He snarled.

You simply smirked. “Maybe, but at least I’m not a fucking work droid who never seems to want his girlfriend anymore.”

He snapped, roughly wrapping his hand around your neck and pushing you right into the wall with a deep growl.

“You better watch your fucking mouth.” He warned, eyes blackening with lust each passing second.

Oh, you were going to get in so much trouble for saying this, but it came out anyways. “What are you going to fucking do about it?”

His eyes went wide before he roared and shoved you down onto your knees. When you tried to move, you realized that he was keeping you down with the Force.

“I’m gonna put this filthy little slut mouth to better use.” He grunted, pulling his length out and stepping closer to your frozen figure, putting the tip right in front of your lips. “You have five minutes to make me cum and maybe I’ll think about fucking you against the wall.”

A wet heat shot down and pooled in your core at his words. Fuck, you loved it when he got all angry and controlling like this.

You felt the force-grip around your arms and upper body disappear, but your lower body remained frozen. You smirked, bringing your hand up to begin pumping him in your hand, enjoying the low guttural groan that came from his throat.

“All I need is four, Supreme Leader.” You said cockily before immediately taking his entire length in your mouth, causing him to gasp and hunch over.

You smirked around his length, pulling off and then shoving him back in. His hand quickly flew to the back of your head, gripping tightly as you continued deep-throating him with every bob of your head. A chorus of deep grunts, groans, and growls came from the man above you as your pace picked up, bobbing up and down his length at an impressive speed.

The grip of his hand around the back of your head tightened when you brought a hand down to cup his balls and massage them in your hand. After a few rubs, his hips were desperately bucking into your mouth.

“This is a much better use for that disgusting mouth of yours. Such a little slut, can’t even wait until tonight to have my cock. Instead, she decided to be a little brat who’s about to get her throat pounded raw with my cock until I spill down her throat. F-Fuck, stop moving. I’m in control of your dirty whore mouth now, kitten. Gonna fuck my cock into it until I spill my cum down your throat, and you’re going to take it like a good girl, isn’t that right, slut?”

You look up at him and nod. He smirks before thrusting his hips forward, bringing your head down all the way onto him before pulling you off and brutally pounding into your mouth, not caring if you were choking or not. He was taking what he wanted, what he deserved after you gave him all kinds of attitude this morning.

Tears were streaming down your cheeks at his brutal pace and from choking around his length, but fuck it was worth it to see him let passion and lust take over completely. You loved it whe he was like this, dedicated to his own pleasure and letting nothing get in his way.

His length began throbbing in your mouth, indicating that he was getting close, so you sucked on him with all you had. No more than a minute later, he was grunting loudly and spilling himself down your throat. After a few lazy strokes, he pulled out and began stroking himself. One of the benefits of being a Force user? He could cum more than once consecutively.

He let the rest of your body out of his hold before demanding that you stand up. “Stand up and put your hands on the wall.” He said, a breathless command.

You stood up, biting your lip as you turned around and put your hands on the wall. You shrieked when he suddenly grabbed and shoved your pants and underwear down your legs, allowing them to pool at your ankles before lining himself up with your entrance. He pushed in without warning and immediately picked up a punishing pace, skin slapping violently as your back arched and a small moan escaped your lips.

“K-Kylo, oh fuck!”

He smacked your ass hard. “Whore’s don’t get to make noises when they’ve been bad. Next time you make a noise, I’ll fucking leave you here just like this, dripping and aching for my cock.”

You quickly bit your bottom lip hard to prevent any further noises from coming out. He chuckled as he pounded into you, slowly losing his rhythm as he came close to orgasm.

“F-Fuck! Fucking tight wet whore cunt wrapping around me so nicely, not gonna last much longer.” He choked out in between grunts as he grabbed your hips tightly and began pushing them back and forth in time with his hips.

You were close to orgasm as well, walls clenching and squeezing around him tightly. It was so difficult not to make noise at this moment, but by gods you needed to cum more than you needed air.

His hips had completely lost their rhythm, now just obliviously fucking you as his brain was almost completely consumed with pleasure.

“Y-Yes, fuck Y/N! I know you’re close kitten, go ahead and cum. Cum like a little slut all over the Supreme Leader’s cock, I know you fucking want to. All the filthy whores love my big fat cock, always want it to be fucking them. Come on, Y/N, cum around my fucking cock…NOW!” He roared and you instantly fell over the edge, now unable to contain the symphony of loud noises that spilled out from between your lips as you orgasmed.

Soon after, you felt his hips stutter and he choked out a cry as he came, spilling himself deep inside of you before pulling out and sitting on the edge of the table, panting. You stood on shaky legs as you regained your breath.

Suddenly, his data pad started buzzing like crazy. He tucked himself into his pants and put his helmet back on before looking at it, seeing that he had about a dozen messages from General Hux.

“Fucking Hux can’t leave me alone for ten fucking minutes…” He grumbled to himself as he holo-chatted him, Hux’s tiny hologram appearing in the palm of his glove.

Hux was clearly not happy. “Where have you been, Ren? I’ve been trying you for the last five minutes!”

You couldn’t help but chuckle from the corner of the room, which earned you a death glare from Kylo before he turned back to Hux’s hologram.

“I was…busy. What do you want?” Hux began speaking but you knew Kylo wasn’t paying attention, far more interested in what you were doing as you walked towards him with that mischievous grin you always wore when you were doing something naughty.

You stood in front of him and put something in his leather-clad hand before winking and walking out the door. Kylo looked down at the object in his hands and felt himself getting hard again already.

It was your lace thong.


End file.
